Ritual
by BubblyShell22
Summary: A ritual can be both comforting and rewarding as Aubree is about to find out.


Ritual

A/N: I came up with this little one-shot after learning the results of the Royal Rumble. I thought it would be fun to write about it. This story includes my OC Aubree Hennigan. I've taken to wanting to write more one-shots featuring her just because they're so much fun to do. I know I wrote Random Musings because I didn't want a whole lot of one-shots all over the place, but now I really like doing separate ones as well. Don't worry I'm still going to continue Random Musings. I'm having too much fun with that one not to. I do hope you enjoy this little story though.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anything associated with them. Nickelodeon is the proud owner now. I do own Aubree Hennigan and the plot.

Summary: Ritual can be both comforting and rewarding as Aubree is about to find out.

Monday nights are so much fun. Although I love my job, I always make sure that I'm not working the night shift on Mondays. If I have to, I go along with it, but I feel an emptiness as though something is missing whenever I can't indulge in my Monday night ritual. I sometimes feel like it's sacrilegious to even miss my usual ritual, but I plow on anyway. My co-workers tease me about it constantly as though I'm crazy or something. Well, maybe I am, but it's still something that's very special to me.

You see, Monday night is wrestling night. Every Monday night I sit in front of the TV and watch guys beat the shit out of each other. Although this has been my ritual for a long time now, it's gotten even more exciting since I met the Turtles. Sometimes we trade off on who will host the ritual while everyone else comes over and just hangs out. And while each time is fun, it gets even better after a pay-per-view, especially the Royal Rumble.

This year is no exception. Usually before the Royal Rumble, we would make predictions on who would win. If our entrant won, the others would owe money and have to pay up. It's become a great tradition for us and something we always look forward to.

"So, who do you think won last night?" Raph asks as we gather around the TV. "I'm hopin' it's Barrett."

"No way, dude," Mikey retorts. "It's gotta be Chris Jericho. I mean, he just came back, and you know they always let the guy who comes back win."

"I think it will be Randy Orton," Leo adds. "He just seems like the type to go all the way."

"No, it's got to be Sheamus," I predict. "I've been rooting for him for a long time. What do you think, Master Splinter?"

"I believe that perhaps Randy Orton has won," Splinter replies.

Don rolls his eyes. "I can't believe you guys are falling for all of this," he complains. "I keep telling you that watching wrestling is a waste of time."

Ah, Donatello, the one with little faith. He's the only one of the Turtles who hates wrestling and vows never to get involved in it. I swear, one day I'm going to get him hooked on it whether he likes it or not.

"Donatello, I respect the fact that you are not a fan of wrestling, but I really wish you would not throw cold water on those who respect the fine art of professional wrestling," Splinter chastises.

Don hangs his head a little. "Sorry, Sensei," he says.

"Shh, it's on!" Raph exclaims as he turns up the volume.

"And we welcome you to Monday Night Raw," Michael Cole says. "We begin tonight with the Royal Rumble winner, Sheamus."

"Yes!" I squeal. "I knew he'd do it. Pay up, you guys."

Grumbling a little, Leo, Raph, and Mikey reach into their belt pockets and pay me twenty bucks. Then I notice that Splinter is doing the same thing.

"Master Splinter, you don't have to pay me," I insist.

"Ah, but I must," he replies. "I also took part in your little bet and was defeated. I must concede defeat and do what is required of me."

"Well, if you insist," I say and take the money. "I promise I'll spend it wisely."

"Okay, but next year I'm gonna win," Raph predicts.

"Next year?" I repeat. "Oh, Raph, you seem to have forgotten that there are still more precious bets to take this year. We still have to bet on who will win between The Rock and John Cena as well as who Undertaker's opponent will be if he comes back in time for Wrestlemania."

"Dibs on Cena!" Mikey shouts. "He's gonna tear The Rock a new one."

"Oh, hell no," Raph retorts. "The Rock is gonna lay the smack down on Cena's candy ass just like he always does."

"What do you think, Aub?" Mikey asks me.

I had to think for a minute. "Well, although I'd love to see The Rock win because I've missed him so much, I've really enjoyed watching John Cena wrestle," I reply. "I'm going to go with Cena on this one."

Splinter smiles at us. "Well, I am going to predict that it will be a draw," he says.

"Sensei, that never happens anymore," Raph protests. "It's gotta be one or the other."

"Yes, but you never know, Raphael," he replies. "Perhaps the two of them will see that their feud is pointless and will become friends during the match. If you remember, when The Rock faced Hollywood Hogan, Hogan was supposed to be the heel in that match, but then he became a face because the crowd was cheering for both men. Perhaps that will happen again."

"You know, he does have a point," I tell them. "Maybe that will happen."

"Well, I'm gonna be the winner come April second," Raph predicts. "You better be savin' your money, Aub, 'cause I'm gonna clean you out."

I smile at him. "We'll see, Raph," I reply. "We'll see."

A/N: So, will Raph win the bet after Wrestlemania, or will Aubree once again claim victory? Well, that won't take place for two more months so we'll have to wait until then. In the meantime I really hope you enjoyed this story. I just had to write it down after learning the results of the Royal Rumble. I did it a bit differently by writing in the present tense just to see if I could pull it off. Oh, and a heel is a wrestling term for bad guy while a face is the wrestling term for the good guy. That whole thing with Hogan actually happened, and it was a big surprise to everyone. Who knows? It may happen again. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
